


[Podfic] A Fruit Tree in Winter by Bryoneybrynn

by takola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Explicit Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Explicit References to Past Torture/Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing in his task of killing Dumbledore, life doesn’t go as Draco expected. Sometimes just surviving takes everything you’ve got. And sometimes healing is something you can’t do alone. Story goes AU/AR from the end of Half-Blood Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Fruit Tree in Winter by Bryoneybrynn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fruit Tree in Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9298) by Bryoneybrynn. 



> Cover-art by _aurora_sky_

****

**Download links (right-click and "Save As"):**

******mp3 (182MB)** [here](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/winter-fest-2011/a_fruit_tree_in_winter-bryoneybrynn-takola-mp3.zip) **| m4b (93.9)** [here](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/winter-fest-2011/a_fruit_tree_in_winter-bryoneybrynn-takola-m4b.zip)


End file.
